This invention relates to a heat gun assembly equipped with a scraper blade cleaning means and the method of operation thereof, and more particularly, to a unique heat gun assembly advantageously employable in the stripping of paint from walls and the like--and where the gun itself provides a stabilized platform for cleaning the scraper blade.
In the past, there has always been difficulty in removing the softened paint particles from the scraper blade so as to continue the paint stripping work uninterrupted and unimpeded. Often, persons doing paint stripping would attempt to clean the blade by moving it against their clothes, against a ladder and sometimes even against the gun itself. None of these expedients have been satisfactory, particularly attempting to use the gun as a cleaning means because of the inevitable fouling of the gun surface and possibly even interference with the gun operation.
According to the invention, a blade cleaning means is provided for rigid attachment to the gun barrel. The function is to provide a safe, convenient and efficient place for the user of the gun to clean the tool he or she is using to remove or scrape the paint/varnish. The attachment blades which are plate-like can be cleaned for continued use or the blades can be removed and replaced. The blade cleaning means in the form of an attachment blade or plate is rigidly affixed to the barrel of the heat gun and projects laterally therefrom to provide a knife-like or beveled edge for quick and advantageous cleaning.
Other objects an advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.